kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Shift Speed
Based on a sports car, is a sentient Shift Car which enabled Kamen Rider Drive to transform the default . Matching the default form of his Rider Machine Tridoron, Type Speed grants Drive acceleration capabilities that enable him to move and attack at high velocities. Because Type Speed is Drive's main form, it does not need any special requirements or emotional frames of mind for Shinnosuke Tomari to access. In the toyline, there is also a golden version of the Shift Speed Car, but it works like a normal Shift Speed Car. Type Speed - Prototype= *Kamen Rider Zerodrive (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis) *Kamen Rider Protodrive (Type ZERO, Drive Episodes 1, 3, 4, 10, 31, Drive Saga: Chaser) *Kamen Rider Chaser (Drive Episode 39) *Proto Tridoron (Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future) ZERODRIVE.png|Zerodrive Type Speed PROTP-DRIVE.png|Protodrive Type Speed Chaser Hayai.png|Chaser Hayai Proto Tridoron.png|Proto Tridoron - Variants= *Fake Drive (Type HIGH SPEED! The True Power! Type High Speed is Born!( *Gold Drive (Drive Episodes 41-46) KRDr-Imitation Drive.png|Fake Drive Type Speed GOLD-DRIVE.png|Gold Drive }} Tire Exchange Cars The following Tire Exchange Shift Cars are derived from Shift Speed's model: a basic car with four wheels. As such, their Shift Tires are most suited for Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed. KRDr-Max Flare.png|Max Flare KRDr-Funky Spike.png|Funky Spike KRDr-Midnight Shadow.png|Midnight Shadow KRDr-Justice Hunter.png|Justice Hunter KRDr-Dream Vegas.png|Dream Vegas KRDr-Dimension Cab.png|Dimension Cab Character History Progenitor By 2005, Krim Steinbelt had housed his consciousness within the Drive Driver, which would be used in conjunction with Shift Cars applied to the Shift Brace to assume the form of Kamen Rider Drive. While Krim had yet to create a functioning Shift Car to work with the Drive System, the first transformation into Drive, at the time designated "Zerodrive", was achieved by Shinnosuke Tomari using the Shift Speed Prototype, both of whom had arrived from ten years into the future. Following this encounter, Krim eventually constructed the Shift Speed Prototype, which would be used by his benevolent Roidmude assistant, Proto-Zero, to become Kamen Rider Protodrive. Despite lacking the power to destroy Roidmude's Cores, Protodrive proved sufficient to fight the malevolent Low-Class Roidmudes with the new Tire Exchange Shift Cars during the Global Freeze revolution of April 2014. Protodrive, however, was ultimately defeated by Roidmude 002, who had become the Advanced Roidmude Heart. With both Proto-Zero and the Shift Speed Prototype lost to the Roidmudes, "Mr. Belt" only just escaped with his life. Creation Following the loss of Protodrive, Krim completed construction of the finalized Shift Speed, which enabled transformation into the perfected Kamen Rider Drive System. To initiate the test transformation of the complete Drive, Kiriko Shijima wore the Drive Driver and utilized Shift Speed within the Shift Brace in an attempt to transform into Type Speed, Drive's default sports car-based form. Through this, Kiriko was able to momentarily achieve a transformation into the tire-less Kamen Rider Drive. However, when the Speed Shift Tire attempted to combine with the Type Speed body, the transformation was immediately rejected, prompting Kiriko and "Mr. Belt" to find a candidate who could successfully handle Drive's power and maintain the transformation. Drive Six months following the Global Freeze, detective Shinnosuke Tomari was recruited to the Special Investigation Unit, formed to investigate and combat the Roidmudes. Guided by "Mr. Belt" and Kiriko Shijima, Shinnosuke used the Shift Speed with the Shift Brace and Drive Driver to achieve a successful transformation into Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed. Wielding the finalized Drive System, Shinnosuke proved more than effecient in fighting the Roidmudes; now possessing ability to Tire Exchange with other Shift Cars as well as the power to terminate Roidmude's Cores, Drive successively used the Tires of Max Flare, Funky Spike and Midnight Shadow to eliminate Roidmudes 042 and 088 while forcing 029's Core into retreat after destroying his body. By replicating Shift Speed within the Shift Brace and Drive Driver, Roidmude 027 was able to assume the form of Fake Drive Type Speed. This Fake Drive possessed the ability to strip the original of his Shift Tires, which he demonstrated by briefly seizing Max Flare. Back at the Drive Pit, Shinnosuke saw Tridoron modified in to a luxorious sports car, the data of which was transfered to Shift Speed, granting it the form of Shift High Speed. Confronting the Fake Drive in his new form, Drive was complimented by Shift Mega Max Flare, which overwhelmed 027 to the point that his Fake Drive form was negated before he himself was destroyed by Drive's Rider Kick. As later revealed by Krim Steinbelt and Rinna Sawagami, however, the modifcations that Shift Speed and Max Flare received were purely cosmetic, with Shinnosuke's greater prowess being due to his peak state of "Top Gear" mind. In Shocker's History Modifying Machine timeline, Shift Speed was one of several Shift Cars which came to Drive's aid against the brainwashed Shocker Riders. Shift High Speed Shift High Speed.png|High Speed Shift Car (Machine Mode) Shift High Speed Lever.png|High Speed Shift Car (Lever Mode) Based on a luxurious sports car, enabled Drive and Tridoron to transform into . Shinnosuke must be a gentleman in order to use Type High Speed. Along with the Shift Mega Max Flare, it was later revealed that this Shift Car was just a redecoration of the original Shift Speed Car and nothing more. DRIVE-HIGHSPEED.png|Kamen Rider Drive Type High Speed HS Tire.png|Type High Speed Tire SliverTridoron.jpg|Tridoron Type High Speed Full Throttles Drive Driver= After turning the Advanced Ignition on the Drive Driver, pressing the Igniter on the Shift Brace, and lifting the Shift Car currently placed within the Shift Brace once, Drive can execute a myriad of finishers unique to each Shift Car. . This finisher has two variations: - Flare= *The second finisher of Type Speed Flare is a powerful version of SpeeDrop by Tridoron, but with the burning fire energy and Kiriko Shijima driving Tridoron. This finisher is exclusive to Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle. SpeeDrop Flare Step 1.png|SpeeDrop (Max Flare) (Step 1: Energy-projected spinning tires creation) SpeeDrop Flare Step 2.png|SpeeDrop (Max Flare) (Step 2: Tridoron forming whirlwind & Drive charging) SpeeDrop Flare Step 3.png|SpeeDrop (Max Flare) (Step 3: Rapid barrage of kicks) Max Flare Tridoron SpeeDrop.png|SpeeDrop (Max Flare) (Step 4: Drive's fiery kick) SpeeDrop Flare Step 5.png|SpeeDrop (Max Flare) (Step 5: Destroying target) - Shadow= *The second finisher of Type Speed Shadow is a powerful version of the SpeeDrop with Tridoron, only Drive uses Midnight Shadow's cloning powers to bombard it from every direction. This finisher is exclusive to Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3. SpeeDrop Shadow Step 1.png|SpeeDrop (Midnight Shadow) (Step 1: Tridoron forming whirlwind) SpeeDrop Shadow Step 2.png|SpeeDrop (Midnight Shadow) (Step 2: Drive cloning himself & rapid barrage of kicks) SpeeDrop Shadow.png|SpeeDrop (Midnight Shadow) (Step 3: Drive's final kick) SpeeDrop Shadow Step 4.png|SpeeDrop (Midnight Shadow) (Step 4: Destroying target) }} - Flare= *Type Speed Flare's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive launches a barrage of fireballs from the Max Flare Tire towards the enemy. Flare Stream.png|Flare Stream - Hunter= *Type Speed Hunter's Full Throttle finisher is the , where after trapping the enemy in the Justice Cage's Energy Prison, Drive uses projections of Tridoron's tires to launch himself at the cage, then upwards and back, making a loop before sliding at the cage with a punch, the cage lifting seconds before Drive can smash into it, destroying the enemy. **There is a variation of Type Speed Hunter's JustiSmash finisher, where after the Energy Prison traps the the enemy, it combines with the Monster to crush down the enemy within. The Drive Driver announces "Full Throttle Special: Hunter and Monster!" during the finisher. This finisher is exclusive to Type TV-KUN: Hunter & Monster! Chase The Mystery of The Super Thief!. JustiSmash Step 1.png|JustiSmash (Step 1: Energy Prison trapping) JustiSmash Step 2.png|JustiSmash (Step 2: Energy-projected spinning tires creation) JustiSmash Step 3.png|JustiSmash (Step 3: Drive lauching forward) JustiSmash Step 4.png|JustiSmash (Step 4: Drive lauching upward) JustiSmash Step 5.png|JustiSmash (Step 5: Drive lauching downward) JustiSmash Step 6.png|JustiSmash (Step 6: Drive sliding forward) JustiSmash.png|JustiSmash (Step 7: Rider Punch) Monster Hunter FT.png|JustiSmash (Energy Prison + Monster) - Vegas= *Type Speed Vegas' Full Throttle finisher is the , where the Drum Shields combine with the Dream Vegas Tire, causing the three wheels to spin around like a slot machine. Whatever the three icons land on determines the action. **'Tire:' Drive shoots one gold coin pathetically at the enemy, which doesn't even reach it. **'Seven:' Drive shoots a barrage of gold coins at the enemy. They can also explode for a smokescreen effect. Million Attack Step 1.png|Million Attack (Successful) (Step 1: Drum Shields combine with the Dream Vegas Tire) Million Attack Step 2.png|Million Attack (Successful) (Step 2: Three 7 incons) Million Attack.png|Million Attack (Successful) (Step 3: Barrage of coins) Million Attack explosion.png|Million Attack (Successful) (Step 4: Explosion) Million Attack failed.jpg|Million Attack (Failure) - Mixer= *Type Speed Mixer's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive fires a salvo of quick-drying cement from the Spin Mixer Tire at the enemy, binding them in place. *Type Speed Monster's Full Throttle finisher is the , where a tongue shoots out of the Massive Monster Tire and binds the enemy in place before Drive drags them in to be crushed in-between energy constructs of the Monster. Monster FullThrottle.png|MonsCrunch - Cab= *Type Speed Cab's Full Throttle finisher is the . - Doctor= *Type Speed Doctor's Full Throttle "finisher" makes Drive hover in the air as medical equipment from the Cure Quicker appears around him, which is then used to remove whatever ailment is affecting him, such as poison. The downside is that, true to its name, Mad Doctor's healing is excruciatingly painful. CQ Healing.png|Cure Quicker healing }} - High Speed= Type High Speed's Full Throttle finisher is the , which appears to be a replica of Type Speed's SpeeDrop where Drive charges himself in a glittering light-like energy before destroying the target with a flying kick. Drive High Speed Full Throttle Kick.PNG|High SpeeDrop - Protodrive= After turning the Advanced Ignition on the Drive Driver, pressing the Igniter on the Shift Brace, and lifting the Shift Car currently placed within the Shift Brace once, Protodrive can execute his finisher. Unlike the Riders which would follow him, Protodrive cannot permanently destroy Roidmudes as he is incapable of destroying their Cores. *Type Speed's Full Throttle finisher is the prototype version of , where Protodrive floats into the air before he kicks and destroys the enemy. Proto-Drive kick.png|SpeeDrop }} |-| Weapons= : To activate this attack, Drive must load a Shift Car into the Handle-Ken's behind its blade. **Shift Speed: When Drive slashes an enemy, a blue automobile light trail appears and reflects a red then blue image of either a speedometer, a rev counter, or a fuel gauge on the target. TypeSpeed TurnSlash.png|Turn Slash (Speed) - Trailer-Hou= : While assuming Type Formula, or its Tire Exchanges, Drive inserts Shift Formula into the Shift Landing Slot before loading two other Shift Cars into the Shutter Gate Panel so that he may fire an enhanced projectile shot at the enemy. **'Speed & Wild:' Fires a blue energy blast. **'Speed & Midnight Shadow:' Fires rapid energy bullets. - Trailer Big Impact= * : While assuming Type Tridoron, Drive inserts a Type Change Shift Car (excluding Shift Formula) into the Shift Landing Slot before loading Shift Tridoron into the Shutter Gate Panel so that he may fire the actual Tridoron at the enemy. Initiating this attack causes Drive to revert to one of his weaker Types depending on which Type Change Shift Car he uses. **'Speed:' This version is strong enough to destroy even a Super Evolved Roidmude while immediately reverting Drive to Type Speed. Speed Hou.png|Trailer Big Impact(Speed) }} Behind the scenes Closing Screens Shift Speed features on the Closing Screens of the following relevant Kamen Rider Drive productions. Drive Ep 1 Closing.jpg|Episode 1 (Shift Speed, Max Flare, Funky Spike, & Midnight Shadow) ShiftCars KrDr Ep02.png|Episode 2 (Shift Speed, Justice Hunter, Funky Spike, & Midnight Shadow) ShiftCars KrDr Ep03.png|Episode 3 (Shift Speed, Dream Vegas, Massive Monster, & Spin Mixer) KRDriveEP5ShiftCar.png|Episode 5 (Shift Speed, Max Flare, Midnight Shadow, & Shift Wild) ShiftCars KrDr Ep06.png|Episode 6 (Shift Speed, Shift Wild, Mad Doctor, & Rumble Dump) CounttheShiftCars07.jpg|Episode 7 (Shift Speed, Hooking Wrecker, Burning Solar, & Shift Wild) DRIVEEP11END.png|Episode 11 (Shift Speed, Deco Traveller, Colorful Commercial, & Road Winter) Drive_EP12_ClosingScreen.png|Episode 12 (Signal Mach, Shift Technic, Amazing Circus, & Signal Magarl) Vlcsnap-2015-01-13-07h17m01s162.png|Episode 13 (Signal Kikern, Shift Speed, Shift Wild, & Signal Kaksarn) Drive Ep15 Closing.jpg|Episode 15 (Signal Magarl, Shift Speed, Shift Wild, & Signal Tomarle) DriveEp21Closing.png|Episode 21 (Shift Speed, Shift Wild, Signal Mach, & Shift Dead Heat) TOKUJO Ep1 ClosingScreen.png|Type TOKUJO #1 (Shift Speed, Justice Hunter, Signal Mach, & Massive Monster) Drive EP34 Shift Cars.png|Episode 34 (Shift Speed, Shift Technic, Shift Formula, & Shift Tridoron) Drive_EP40_Shiftcars.png|Episode 40 (Shift Speed, Signal Chaser, Signal Mach, & Shift Wild) Kamen Rider Drive Episode 41 Closing Screen.jpg|Episode 41 (Shift Tridoron, Signal Mach, Signal Tomarle, & Shift Speed) Kamen Rider Drive Episode 42 Closing Screen.jpg|Episodes 42 & 45 (Shift Tridoron, Shift Dead Heat, Signal Chaser, & Shift Speed) Kamen Rider Drive Episode 44 Closing Screen.jpg|Episode 44 (Shift Tridoron, Signal Mach, Signal Chaser, & Shift Speed) Appearances **Episode 48: Final Story (Special Edition): The Case of Ghost * Kamen Rider Ghost **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis'' **''Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls!'' ***''Drive Chapter'' * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Riders * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 3: Doctor Gamer 2018 }} See also *Shift Speed Prototype *Shift Tridoron *Type Speed Wild Technic *Drive Arms *Drive Damashii *Drive Gamer *DriveArmor Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Drive) Category:Drive Characters